


Escape

by BasementVampire



Category: Bonskinny
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: The building tension between Bonnie and Christine, one of Mr. Man's other girls, comes to a head after a tragic "accident" leaves them shaken.
Relationships: Bonnie | Bonskinny/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love Bon Bon so much and she is my Mommy, so I wanted to write something sexy with her and one of the other girls. This takes place after one of the girls "has her period" all over the bed and it "looks like someone got murdered." Can be canon compliant or canon divergent depending on how you take the ending. Hopefully this will inspire more fanfic about our Mommy Bonnie! <3

It was dark when Christine swung the door open, and she squinted as she peered around the room, all brown, dilapidated walls and the smell of musk. The ground was cold against her bare feet and she fought the urge to turn and slip back out as quietly as she had come—forget everything that had happened that day, sleep it off, and go on as normal.

The door closed softly behind her, and Christine stepped carefully over clothes and toys strewn around the floor. “Bonnie?” she whispered, making her way toward the bed on the other side of the room.

The blanket shifted and that unmistakable mask popped up from underneath them, red hair sticking out in all directions. “Huh? Chris?”

Christine climbed into bed next to the other girl, getting under the blanket as Bonnie moved over to make room for her. “Can’t sleep,” she muttered.

“You can ask Mr. Man for some of the sleepy syrup,” Bonnie said. Her bare legs were warm when Christine’s feet brushed against them.

“I wanted to see you.” She was propped on her elbow, looking down at the other girl and trying to make out blue eyes behind latex in the dark.

“Why?”

“I’m scared,” Christine whispered. They hadn’t talked about it—they hadn’t even spoken to each other all day. They’d helped Mr. Man clean the blood in silence and let what happened hang between them as unresolved tension in the air. “Our room feels so empty without her.”

Bonnie sighed. “It’s okay, it’s okay, Mr. Man said it had to happen…”

There was a moment of silence before Christine asked, “Bonnie? Take off the mask.”

The other girl shook her head, retreating further under the blanket. “No, I’m ugly. I’m ugly, Chris…”

“You haven’t even given me a chance,” Christine said, placing a gentle hand on Bonnie’s arm.

“…Okay. But you have to promise not to laugh at my face.” Somewhat reluctantly, Bonnie pulled off the mask, setting it aside on the nightstand before turning back to Christine.

The dirty blonde hair that framed Bonnie’s face looked like it hadn’t been washed in days, but Christine reached a hand out and touched it, then brushed her fingers against Bonnie’s cheek. “You’re beautiful, Bonnie.”

She refused to meet Christine’s eyes, shaking her head and muttering, “No, no, I’m so ugly.”

Christine leaned forward, pressing her lips to Bonnie’s in a soft kiss. Bonnie gave a quiet noise of surprise, frozen beside the other girl. “You’re beautiful to me,” Christine breathed when she pulled away.

Bonnie’s fingers tangled in Christine’s hair and she pulled her in for another kiss, more passionate than the last—channeling pent-up desire and desperation. Christine pushed the other girl back against the bed, leaning over her and giving a soft hum of pleasure.

Bonnie pulled away, panting, and protested, “We can’t. If Mr. Man finds out, he’ll drill the holes in our heads.”

“Then we won’t let him find out,” Christine said certainly.

That was all it took for Bonnie to drag her into another heated kiss, and god did it feel good to finally address this thing that had been building between them that they’d pretended wasn’t there. How long had it been—a few months? Christine had lost track. It seemed like she had known Bonnie forever, yet not long enough. Her hand slid up Bonnie’s tank top, warm, smooth skin under her fingertips, and the girl let out a soft noise when Christine’s hand reached her bare breast. She squeezed gently, admiring the small whimper it elicited from Bonnie, and pinched her nipple between her fingers as she slid her tongue into the other girl’s mouth.

“Chris,” Bonnie moaned when they parted to take a breath. Her hands were grasping desperately at Christine’s back.

Christine moved aside just enough to pull Bonnie’s top off, exposing her breasts and stomach. She trailed open-mouthed kisses down the expanse of Bonnie’s stomach until she reached her hips, pausing to bite and suck a bruise into the pale, unmarked skin there. Bonnie whimpered and squirmed under her, fingers reaching out to tangle in Christine’s hair.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to touch you like this,” Christine murmured, beginning to pull off the other girl’s pink panties. They were tossed aside without another thought, leaving Bonnie completely bare—no clothes, no mask, no hiding.

She tugged at the sleeve of Christine’s nightgown. “You, too. I want to see you.”

Christine obeyed, pulling her nightgown off, and then her underwear. She let her hands trail up Bonnie’s legs, lingering on her thighs and reveling in how it made her friend shiver. It was surreal how good this felt—better than anything with Mr. Man had ever been. This was white-hot fire.

Christine settled between the other girl’s legs, pushing them up so her feet were flat on the bed. She nipped at the inside of Bonnie’s thigh, making her gasp, and kissed her way up to Bonnie’s wet cunt. She licked over it, tongue darting between the girl’s lips and tasting her, salty and sweet. Bonnie whined quietly, grasping at Christine’s hair.

“Christine, fuck,” she groaned, hips lifting off the bed instinctively. “That feels so good.”

Christine hummed into the other girl’s skin, sending vibrations through her most sensitive parts. Her tongue worked over Bonnie, nails dragging down her thighs, until the girl was a shaking, moaning mess. It wasn’t long before she was pulling on Christine’s hair, gasping, “I’m gonna come…”

Christine focused on licking and sucking on the other girl’s clit, feeling Bonnie tense as she finally went over the edge, covering her own mouth to stifle her moans. She relaxed into the pillows as Christine lapped at the wetness flooding out of her, sighing contentedly.

She leaned over Bonnie, capturing her lips in a sloppy kiss. They were both high on pleasure and endorphins and _each other_ , and somehow it felt so _right_ for their bodies to be pressed together, hot and slick with sweat. Bonnie got a hand between them, finding Christine’s clit and rubbing pointedly over it, unable to think of doing much else through the haze in her mind. It didn’t take much for Christine to come, riding it out with her head tucked in the crook of the other girl’s neck, panting as her hips bucked against Bonnie’s hand.

They lay next to each other, splayed out on the bed with the blanket kicked off of them. The only thing to break the silence was the sound of their panting breaths steadying and returning to normal. Christine finally rolled onto her side, fingers ghosting down Bonnie’s bare chest to her side, resting there on her waist.

“We have to get out of here. You know that, don’t you, Bon?” she whispered. The reality of the day was slowly seeping in through her mind, fogged up with the smell of Bonnie, the taste of Bonnie—everything was always _Bonnie_.

“We can’t,” Bonnie whined, squeezing her eyes shut. “I don’t wanna get put in the cage again…”

Christine leaned over her a placed a gentle kiss on the other girl’s shoulder. “You saw what happened to Hannah. We have to leave. We have to get far away from here.”

Bonnie’s eyes fluttered open and she looked at Christine with a mix of fear and determination. “Okay. If you’re going, I’ll go with you.”

A soft smile tugged at Christine’s lips. “Everything will be okay. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave comments/kudos, it's what keeps me going! Love y'all! <3


End file.
